Asahina Ukyou
Ukyo Asahina (朝日奈 右京, Asahina Ukyō) is the second brother in the Asahina family. He is the ex-lover of Amamiya Reiko. Appearance Ukyo has blond hair and blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing a black and red colored suit with black trousers and a gray necktie. Personality Ukyo has a calm, reliable and diligent personality, though has some very inflexible sides in him. Later, he reveals that he's an awkward man, who doesn't know what to do in certain situations. Before Ema's entrance into the family, he was the "mother" of the house, responsible for cooking, doing laundry, etc. He eventually grew so used to doing these things, that it no longer bothered him that none of his brothers bothered to welcome him home at the end of the day, or thank him. Later, whilst he became jealous that everyone was beginning to rely on Ema instead of him, he still appreciated her help, and was touched by her constant cheer and gratitude towards him. She helped him remember that he was an important part in the functioning daily life of the family, and also helped him see that everything he did was appreciated and did not go unnoticed. These small gestures, like welcoming him home, thanking him, and letting him know he was missed, eventually made him fall in love with her, although he tries his best to keep it low key. However, if there is one thing he won't stand for, it's anyone causing Ema distress. Relationships Ema Hinata In the anime, Ukyo was not the first of the brothers that Ema met, but in the novels he was. Instead of Masaomi and Wataru, he greeted her at the door and introduced himself. Over time, it is established that he and Ema have an "awkward" relationship. It has been revealed that Ukyo has feelings for Ema. In the OVA Valentine's Day special, he is one of the brothers who tries to make chocolate for Ema. He has a fantasy about being alone with her in his room on that day and kissing her. Amamiya Reiko Reiko was Ukyo's well-endowed, rambunctious ex-girlfriend, and he dated her because he loves women with large breasts. She is a look-a-like of Ema. Both Hikaru and Azusa told Ukyo that they won't accept Reiko into the family because of her demanding behaviour. In the anime, Reiko presumably does not exist and never did. Ukyo seems much more open and accepting as a result of this. Asahina Masaomi Masaomi and Ukyo have the task of keeping the household "alive," with Masaomi as their father figure and Ukyo as the mother figure. They work together when figuring out the next budget for the family. Asahina Hikaru It's likely that Ukyo is very close to Hikaru, as he knows a lot about Ukyo's personality. He also enjoys teasing Ukyo about his past with his ex-girlfriend and about how he reacts when he's around Ema. Asahina Iori In the novels, it is shown that Ukyo cares a lot about Iori, but doesn't really know what happened in Iori's past. Both he and Masaomi were shocked when they learned the truth since Iori didn't say a thing but rather had the courage to forget the past because of Ema. Because of this, Ukyo is wondering if he really understands his brothers. Trivia *Ukyo is derived from 右 (U meaning 'right') and 京 (Kyo meaning 'capital') *Ukyo is the second son of the Asahina Family. *He got the looks from his mother as they both have blond hair and blue eyes. *He acts as the mother figure to the Family. *When it comes to grades and results, he suddenly meddles. *He used to fancy girls with huge breasts, but changed ever since Ema moved in. *Ukyo tends to get irritated when his brothers call him "Mama". *He is shown to drink tea on every episode. *The apron he uses is green with 2 cats and is made by Natsume, his younger brother. *He is in charge of cooking/making meals. *In the game, it has been revealed that Reiko dated him because he's a child of Miwa's. *In the anime, Reiko presumably never existed. *In the game, there is a dating scene where Ukyo told Ema that he can play the piano. *In the anime, he doesn't give up on Ema. *For 2014 April Fool's, on the Brothers Conflict Sylph Dengeki web page, the female Ukyo's name is spelled as 右杏. * His Zodiac is Sagittarius, the Archer. * Ukyo has the same voice actor with Laito Sakamaki from Diabolik Lovers. * In the Drama CDs, it is revealed that Ukyou is embarassed by his bottom which is described as being soft and smooth, so much so that he wears a towel into the onsen bath. When he was in high school his friends also teased him about it, calling it his "Momo" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Asahina Family Category:Main Characters